Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by Elsa Alicorn
Summary: This story takes place at the end of the story. After the whole incident, Hans is sent home, but he came back to Arendelle to pay everything what he has done. He had been thrown into prison, but he somehow escaped. Elsa was sure that he'll want revenge, but what would happen if Hans wants something else? Shippings: Krisanna (Kristoff x Anna) and Helsa/Iceburns/Hansla (Hans x Elsa)
1. Chapter One - Prologue

It has been half a year since the incident and Elsas coronation. Life has returned to normal once again. Or at least it seemed it did. Anna acted like nothing had happened. Besides, citizens seemed that way too. Only one person didn't forget about it. It was Elsa. Night after night she couldn't sleep. Sometimes, she would sit beside sister and watched her sleep because she was afraid that something would happen to her.

In her room, Elsa was doing her royal duties, which means paperwork. She sighed, reading a letter from one kingdom. Of course, they wanted what everyone wanted. They wanted their son to marry her and take the throne. Of course, she did not want to get married, but she didn't want to create animosity between the two kingdoms ether. However, no one can't escape from the truth. She had to marry someone, sooner or later.

She sighed again, looking at the a few seconds the door of her room flew open. Elsa gasped. It was one of the guards who guarded the prisoners. He ran into the room and quickly bowed.

"Your Highness. I have important news for you." He replied. Looking at his face, she knew that something was definitely wrong. She bit her lip, trying to stay calm.

"Tell me." She ordered. He nodded.

"One of the prisoners escaped. We don't know where he went." He replied. Elsa sighed. Floor slowly began freeze.

'Conceal. Don't feel. Maybe he's not so dangerous.'

"Who has escaped?" She asked, closing her eyes, desperately trying to calm down.

"Prince Hans." Guard replied. Her eyes widened. The windows slowly started to freeze and in the room was getting colder.

"Please. I need to be alone. Send guards after him." Elsa said, frustrated. The guard nodded and left. Elsa took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. She buried her head in hands.

'One of the most dangerous people is out there. There is no doubt that he will seek for revenge. I have to warn Anna.' Slowly she jumped off the bed and went to Annas room. She had no time to knock so she just entered the room. There she found Anna and Kristoff sit on the bed. They were kissing. Apparently they didn't notice her when they continued to kiss. Elsa became impatient.

"Ahem." Anna and Kristoff turned toward the door. When they saw Elsa, they were redder than tomato.

"hey! Don't you know how to knock?" Anna asked angrily. Elsa smiled, but that smile disappeared when she remembered why she is there.

"Kristoff, can I ask you to go out for a second. I need to talk to Anna in private." Elsa asked politely. Kristoff nodded and walked out. Anna ran to Elsa.

"Elsa. What's going on?" She asked with fear in her eyes. Elsa sighed once again and sat on Anna's bed. Anna followed her and sat down next to her.

"Guard- he came with the news." Elsa replied, not moving view from linen on the bed. Then she looked at her sister. It was obvious that she was scared and worried.

"He said that one prisoner escaped. Prince Hans." She replied. Annas eyes widened.

"What?No. No! It cannot be true!" Anna freaked out. Elsa grabbed her hand.

"Anna! Calm down, he can't do anything to us!"

'well, what a lie...' Elsa thought. She thought it would calm down Anna at least a little bit, but it did not happen. The complete opposite happened. Anna became paranoid, and it never ends well.

"What do you mean 'he can't do anything to us'?! He tricked me just like that!" Anna Started to yell.

"Anna." Elsa put her hand on her shoulder, desperately trying to calm her down, but Anna got up and continued talking.

"And do not get me started with that he locked you in chains!" She began to walk in circles for no apparent reason.

" Anna."

"He didn't even try to save my life. He left me to die!" Anna continued to yell. The only thing she didn't know is that she killed her sister inside. For Elsa, all these words and memories are just a reminder of how she almost killed everything she loved. Not knowing, Anna hammered her all that on her nose.

"Anna!"

"and then tried to kill you and cut down on-" Anna did not manage to finish her sentence.

"ANNA, enough! " Elsa screamed. Everything around was frozen. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She sighed.

"Anna, listen to me, please! He Can't do anything to us. As long as I'm here and alive, I promise you'll be safe." Elsa smiled and hugged Anna. After a few seconds she backed up.

"I have to go now. Do you want me to call Kristoff back?" Elsa asked with a smile. Anna blushed and nodded. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and went out. she slowly walked to her room .On the way there she met Kristoff and told him that Anna needs him. When she got to the room, she slowly opened door. She sighed and slowly sat down on the bed. It was a tough day for her and she was exhausted. She had changed and lay down in bed. Every second, she was increasingly falling into the world of dreams and her imagination. But as in the past few months. she dreamed nothing. Blackness. Darkness. she only hoped for her sister to be safe and happy. Anything else wasn't more important than that. But she didn't know that it might change soon.

* * *

well, I know this chapter is small, but next one will be longer... I hope.

this story was stuk in my head for a while and I couldn't even sleep until I wrote it down, and when I wrote it down I thought that I can post it here so people could read it. I'm new in this, so... (idk what, but who cares!)

Now, after you read this ch, some of you will thought 'what a hell is this?'

Well, yeah. I understand that reaction. I had same when I was writting this. Maybe this chapter looks borning, but story will get better and better with each chapter.

Of course, some (or many) of you will thought 'why Helsa/Iceburns?'

Well, for that, I have no answer. I just ship them. To be honest, I ship almost every impossible ship (as long as its F/M) and when I start to ship it, I don't like it; I obsess. So, yeah. I'm obsessed with this ship too. I got into this ship by some picture/fan art ( my obsession usually start like that). I haven't even tought about this ship untill I saw pitcute. And here I am, writting this fanfic.

Aaaaanyways I hope you like it!

Yay me! Who want a cookie?! *nom nom*


	2. Chapter Two

Sunlight was slowly seeping through the purple curtains and it was gently falling on Elsa's tired and pale face. Elsa groaned and rubbed her eyes. she slowly opened her deep blue eyes. She slowly got out of bed, not feeling too well. She slowly walked to the closet and stood there for half an hour, sifting clothes. She finally gave up and she made herself the dress using her power. She wore the same blue dress as the day when she runned way. Only in that dress felt free and alive. She sighed and walked out of the room. On the way to the room (where she usualy ate) she met Anna. She seemed really happy. Behind her was Kristoff and beside him was Olaf. Elsa smiled and waved at them.

"Elsa!" Little snowman ran to her and hugged her. Elsa smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Olaf!" She said after she pulled back. Olaf started jumping excitedly.

"Are we all eat together?" He asked. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but you can't eat, Olaf. You are snowman!" She said to Olaf and his smile faded. When Elsa saw it, she started to panic.

"No no no! Don't be sad! You can watch us how we eat!" She said. Olaf is otherwise very happy being and Elsa wanted to keep it that way. Olaf is a sad sigh. Elsa thought for a second.

'What would make him happy ... ' suddenly, she remembered.

"Olaf, don't be sad. Later, we could go for a ride! What do you think?" She asked with a smile. Olaf started to smile and he nodded his head excitedly.

"Okay! See you after breakfast!" Then he hopped off somewhere. Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff. She walked up to them and they went together to eat.

After an hour full of laughter, concerns and questions like 'But what if he find you and kill you out there' or 'are you really sure you'll be all right?' Elsa walked into her room. There she noticed Olaf.

"Hey Elsa! Ready to go riding?" He looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. I Can go only this afternoon." She replied. Elsa was surprised when she saw that Olaf hasn't stopped smiling. He slowly ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on ! You promised! It can wait a little bit and we will have fun!" He said, trying to move Elsa. Elsa opened her mouth to refuse, but when she looked at Olaf, she couldn't.

'But. Not puppy face!...' She was trying her best to say 'no' for a while, but she couldn't. She finnally gave up.

"okay." She mumbled.

"Yay! I'll be waiting for you outside! " And with that, he ran off. Elsa smiled. Of course, she is the queen and she must do everything what every queen need do, but she can have a little fun from time to time. She took the light blue robe with a hood, and she made her way outside. At The entrance she found Olaf and together, they went to the stables .

"Hey, Elsa. Have you ever wondered will you find your true love?" Little snowman asked Innocently. Elsa smiled.

" Sometimes . But I know that sooner or later someone come into my life. I don't bother myself with that. I have more important concerns than that. " She replied sadly and sighed. She knew that she'll have marry someone, sooner or later. She couldn't rule the kingdom all by herself. And before you could say cookie, they found themselves in front of the barn . Olaf happily ran in, and Elsa slowly followed. When she looked into Olaf, she saw a fraction of his sister. Of course, not in look but in personality. Elsa wad slowly coming to her horse. It was a crystal white horse with deep blue eyes. Her name was Aja. It was a birthday gift fom her father. He gave her the horse even before she injured Anna while they played. She hasn't been riding for a long took off her glove and pet horse whinnied happily. Elsa smiled and called a security guard to put a saddle on him. She was lost in thought until she felt that something was poking her. She looked down at her right hand and she saw Olaf.

"Elsa, can I ride this horse?" He asked, pointing to one of the horses . Elsa was speechlessly walked to the horse. She could feel her heart pounding of sadness and fear. It was Hans's horse. She knew that the horse wasn't guilty of anything, but every time she looked at the horse, she saw Hans sitting on it. But Hans would not look like a monster that he tried to kill her and her sister. She would not see evil and evil man with a deadly smile, but dear and sweet person with a silly smile. Just like the first day when they 'met' and it was one of the things that she was annoyed. She lowly reached for the horse that he watched in bewilderment. She touched his muzzle, but horse backed away. Also, since they captured Hans, the horse was eating less and less.

'that horse really cared about him. Looks like he's the only one who had cared for Hans. I wonder if-'

"Elsa ? Are you okay?" Olaf asked, shaking her out of a daydream. She gave him a fake smile and nodded.

"Yes. What you wanted to ask?" She asked, even thought he already asked. Smile retruned to his face.

"Can I ride this horse?" He asked, again pointing at the Hans' horse. Elsa is fake smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Olaf, you don't know how to ride a horse. You'll Go with me." She replied. Olaf smiled. After that, they went out together and they saw her horse. Frankly, it was difficult to see because of snow, and because it was so clean that it almost glowed. It was the best one horse in their stables, and their stables were huge. The guard, who was standing next to a horse, helped them to climb and wished them a safe journey, although initially opposed to the queen herself go somewhere . Then Elsa and Olaf went into the distant white mountains .

It has been three hours, and Elsa and Olaf still rode around. Elsa felt free and full of spirit. She didn't felt that in a long time because she was most of the time buried under paperwork and other royal duties. They reached the foot of the mountain where was Elsa's Ice Castle. All is well until Olaf fell off the horse because he pretended to surf on the horse's head. Elsa stoped with horse, quickly descended from him and anxiously ran to the small snowmen which body parts were everywhere.

"Olaf ! Are you okay?" Elsa asked anxiously while she was collecting lost parts of the body. Olaf gave her a warm smile. He wanted to nod, but he could not without the rest of the body.

"I'm fine. I'm Snowman. I've been worse. I guess." He replied as Elsa drafted his body back. For some strange reason, Elsa didn't want to use magic. When she finished, she noticed that Olaf staring at something. Olaf gasped and ran to something into the snow.

"Wow! Red snow!" He said excitedly. Elsa's eyes widened.

'Red Snow. Wait, what? There is no red snow!' She quickly ran to Olaf and pulled him back. Then, without a word , she came running to the 'red snow'

'Red. Nothing can paint snow in red except...

"Blood." She whispered, looking at the red stain. Olaf slowly ran up to her.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously. Elsa ignored him. She was too busy thinking about what was blood doing there. She turned her head to the left and saw a large stain of blood. Then she looked right and saw less of blood.

' He or she... or it must have lost a lot of blood ...' she thought. She didn't know exactly in which direction to go, so she chose the right because she thought that someone apparently saw her castle while he was searching for something to help him. Elsa stood up with a determined look.

"Olaf, come here. We have to go." Was all she said to little, confused and worried snowman.

"Elsa. Where are we going?" Olaf asked. Elsa ignored him again and helped him to whole ride they were silent. Nobody said a word. Elsa thought what she might find, and Olaf just looked around and admired every little thing he had ever seen. Even if it was just a rock. Suddenly, Elsa noticed something in the distance. She slowly got off the horse and started to walk up to something. Olaf jumped off the horse and he ended up hitting his head in the snow. He slowly raised head and ran to Elsa.

"Elsa What happened?" He asked, desperately trying to get an answer that never came. When Elsa came closer to something, she realized that it was a man . She gasped and ran to him. As she came closer, the man looked more familiar to her. He had his back to her and there was blood all around him. When she got to him, she noticed Auburn hair. She knew only a few people with such hair color, and can only one was suck in the coners of her mind.

'Elsa! Don't think like that. I do not have time for this!' She thought. She slowly reached out her hand and turned man around to face her. When she turned him, she saw a familiar face that she prayed she would never see.

"Hans?"

* * *

Well, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I was busy with school. Later, I got sick. I could upload sooner, but I wanted to wait for my B-day. So, here you are! I wanted to write more, but I was too lazy so I left it for next the chapter. Happy Birthday for me!

Thanks everyone for reading, follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome. To be honest, I thought I would get 1 review and that's all. Thank you so much!

I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Three

"Hans?" She asked, shocked, moving backwards. Her face looked like a mixture of fear and confusion. She stopped breathing for a minute, or she just couldn't. After a few seconds she felt something around her. She turned her head to the left and saw Olaf who had a joyful smile.

"Do not worry, Elsa. Hugs can solve all your problems." He replied, not taking... sticks? off of her. She smiled at him, even though she knew it wouldn't solve all problems, and certainly not this. Elsa is slowly stood up and shook the snow off, even though snow never bothered her. Then she turned back to Hans. He looked like he was asleep. His warm face was now pale, even paler than Elsa's. He had wounds and injuries all over his face. Even his hair was white from all the snow.

'It looks like he had been through a lot of pain and... ' But once more she was cut off by Olaf.

"Wow! Is this a new snowman? For me?" He said excitedly. Elsa wasn't surprised at all. He was cold and white, like snow.

'Or at least like his heart.' Elsa thought as she retreated back Olaf.

" Olaf, honey. This is not a snowman. This is... a human." She said to the snowman, although she was not sure about the last word. Olaf stared at her in confusion.

"The man who plays the Frosty?" He asked. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, what? But he is- ugh! Never mind." She replied. Olaf may be fun, but he knew how to kill with questions. Elsa slowly knelt beside Hans. She was a bit afraid that this is not kind of a trick so he can kill her on the spot, even though she knew it was a bit stupid because any normal person wouldn't do that. But she also knew that it was not just some person, but _Hans_. Slowly, she reached out to him. When her arm was really close to his cold and pale face, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. She was surprised when she felt the softness of his skin, even though it was full of wounds and frozen.

'Come on, Elsa! concentrate!' She slowly put her finger under his nose. At first she didn't feel anything, but later she felt a little cold breath.

'He's alive ...' she thought. The fact that he was alive only made Elsa's situation worse because she couldn't leave him there, and if he die, it would be her fault. She would feel guilty and it would never go away. She sighed and slowly began to move snow from his frozen body. When she finished, she had used all her strength to drag him to her horse. Olaf looked puzzled at her.

"Olaf, we're soon going." She said when she dragged Hans by a horse. Then she somehow made the horse to sit down and put Hans on it. Elsa also sat on the horse and looked at Olaf who was catching snowflakes in the air.

"Come on, Olaf! Before I change my mind." She looked at Hans. Olaf came running up to her and sat down behind her with a smile on his face, still catching snowflakes around.

"Hold on tight. There's not much time." And with that, they disappeared from sight wind speed.

* * *

They traveled in silence all the way. Olaf looked around with amazement while on the other hand, Elsa was not quite so good. She felt embarrassed because she had to keep close to Hans, and she apparently didn't like it at all. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Elsa, they finally reached their destination. Elsa's ice castle. They stood in front of the ice bridge. She knew that she couldn't get the horse to cross it, nor she wanted horse to cross it, but she also knew that she couldn't drag Hans to her ice castle. She paused for a second when she remembered something. She came down from her horse and whistled. Suddenly the earth shook and huge boulders of ice and snow went up. Elsa smiled and waved. Ice Monster came to her.

"Queen Elsa! What do you need?" He asked in a deep voice that sounded a little joyful.

"I need you to take us to the castle." She replied. The monster took them in hand and hung them on the threshold of the castle. Elsa smiled and thanked him. Then she made ice barn for her horse and put it inside. Then she returned to Olaf who Poked Hans with a stick. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Olaf, it's not nice to poke people with a stick!" She picked up a stick and threw it a little further away from her. Olaf gasped and held out his hand in the direction where the stick was falling.

"But Elsa! That's my hand!" He ran for a stick. Elsa looked back to Hans . She took a deep breath and began to drag him into the castle to the nearest room.

' Man how much this guy eat?'She thought as she pulled him into the room. After that she put him in the bed and covered him with a blanket. Of course, the bed wasn't made of ice. Anna has put a couple of normal things in the castle such as beds, cabinets, chairs, etc. Once she wrapped him, she opened the first drawer where stood medicine and other supplies. Also, Anna wanted that each room has something like this in every case. Elsa thought that it was unnecessary, but now she was grateful. She slowly cleaned his wound and wrapped them. To do this, it took her a good one hour, counting the fact that she still had to take off his shirt and pants (She felt really embarrassed and awkward) because he had wounds everywhere. In the meantime, she asked Olaf to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Finally." She mumbled after she wrapped the last wound. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He didn't change. The only difference was that he had a bunch of wounds and bandages on his head and... everywhere. The rest was all the same. She sighed.

'What am I going with you? If you ask Anna she would certainly- wait a minute. I didn't think about her! How I'm going to tell her about this?' The mere thought of Anna's reaction scared her. She quickly got up from the bed and went out. She slowly closed the door behind her and ran out.

"Olaf, can you come here for a second?" She asked little snowman who played with Marshallow ( Idk did I spelled right). Olaf nodded and ran to her.

"Yes, Elsa?" He asked with a smile on his face. Elsa knelt in front of him so that she looked straight into his eyes.

"Can you please keep an eye on Hans while I'm doing ... something." She asked. Snowman blinked a few times.

"Who is Hans?" He asked, innocently. Elsa wanted to slap her forehead, but she couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed.

"Please go into the first room on the left. There is one man. Just keep an eye on him and tell me if he wakes up. Just- do not touch him." She replied. Olaf nodded and happily went to room. Elsa sighed again and went upstairs and sat on the balcony. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts were full of unanswered questions, but also the memories. She saw Anna when she saw Hans for the last time. She saw her emotions. She closed her eyes and the image of her sister came up in her mind. Her face was full of anger and disappointed.

"I just hope you'll understand..."

* * *

A/N: And here you are! New chapter! I hope you like it! I wanted to make it longer, but I really wanted to upload.

Thanks for all reviews, follows and favorites! I love you guys so much!

Oh! I just wanted to ask you something. I wanted to make 'The big five' fanfic, so I'm wondering are you interested. I had idea in my mind for a long time.

Enjoy!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter IV

Say something, I'm giving up on you

By: Elsa Alicorn

The sun was slowly rising over the distant mountains. Elsa was quietly sleeping in a chair on her balcony until the leaf flew near her and scored her face. She mumbled something and dropped off the leaf of her head and then went back to sleep. Or at least she tried. Sun was persistently falling into her eyes, even when she turned around. Finally, she gave up and got up. She stretched and yawned, and then went to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Then, she went down sleepily, half awake.

'Mmm... riding was so much fun. Just like- wait a minute!' She no longer felt so sleepy. She jumped and gasped.

"Oh, man! I forgot about Hans!" She said to herself and ran to room where Hans was. When she entered, she saw Olaf who was constantly staring at Hans. Elsa raised eyebrow.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" She asked, bewildered. Olaf winced and turned to face her. Smile slowly came across his face.

"Oh! Morning Elsa! I just keep an eye on Hans, as you said." He answered and returned to 'keeping an eye' on Hans. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and came to him. She sat down beside Olaf and hugged him.

"Thank you, Olaf. But when I told you to keep an eye on him, I thought just to watch over him and tell me if somethig is wrong, not to stare at him." She replied. Olaf dropped one 'ooh' after he realized what she meant. Elsa looked at Hans. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Elsa could never tell that a man in that bed once tried to kill her and her sister. Suddenly, memories filled her mind. She bit her lip and turned around. ' Conceal. Don't feel.' She took a deep breath and turned to Olaf with a fake smile on her face.

"Olaf, can you please tell me how is he?" She asked. Olaf nodded.

"Of course! So, all the time did not move and he was saying some things like 'no', 'I never meant to', 'I'm so sorry' and other things like that. But I don't know does he have a fever or something because you told me to not touch him." He answered. Elsa nodded. She reached up to his blanket and pulled it down a bit. She could see the once white bandages were blood red. She sighed and looked at Olaf.

" Olaf, honey. Would you go play with Marsmallow? I'll be there in a second." She gave her sweet smile, nodded and went out, bouncing happily. After he came out, Elsa looked at Hans and began to squirm his wounds. While she did that, she mumbled something like 'I'll regret what I'm doing' or 'Why am I even doing this?'. She knew that she should leave him where she have found him to die, to pay for all the crimes that he did. But she just couldn't. When she looked at him, she could see a bit of hope that burns in him, and she wanted to use it. Or at least try to. But, of course, She never, nor will ever forget what he did to her and her sister. She knew that she would never look at him same. She sighed, finishing with everything. His blood is still flowing, but even stronger. She started to worry.

'What if he dies? Or if- wait. What? What am I thinking? I mean, I do not care for him. It's just a pity that I shouldn't even feel! That's it!' She thought. Then she put her hand on his forehead. It was burning like crazy. Although she had cold hands, she knew what a normal temperature is, and this was far beyond the normal. Elsa bit her lip.

'Aw man! There is not enough drug for this, and I don't have any doctors , Elsa! What would Anna do?' But it didn't help much. She knew that Anna would do something silly and crazy. She sighed again.

'I have no choice...' She got up and went to Hans, but soon stopped. She remembered that last time she hardly moved him there. She paused for a second and thought about it for a second. Then she got an idea.

'I'll just make an ice sled... Wow... I sound like little kid.'She closed her eyes and made the ice sled. She sighed and somehow put Hans inside of it. Then she began to pull it to the door.

"This- is- much harder- than- I thought!" She said to herself while pulling a sled. She stopped when she came out, she took the horse and strapped it to a sled.

"Olaf! We're going now!" She yelled as she walked into the sled. Olaf said goodbye to Mashallow and ran up to Elsa and jumped into the sled. Elsa smiled and they went back home.

Elsa found herself on the streets of Arendelle. She rode on horse because she knew that she shouldn't, or can't go with sled around town. They were going trough the city wind speed, trying not to hit people through. Hans was in a terrible condition and needed urgent help. After a few minutes they arrived. One of the guards helped her to get down from the horse.

"Take this man in the guest room and call Kai and Gerta to watch over him. Now, Move! We do not have all day!" Guards nodded and they took him to the room. Elsa went to her room and changed because her dress was red of blood.

"Curse you, Hans. This is my favorite dress." She mumbled. She put on a long purple dress and ran to the guest room where she found Kai and Gerta. Gerta slowly approached and bowed.

"Your Highness. Do not get me wrong, but why you called us. There are a bunch of other healers that could keep an eye on him and help him. Why us?" She asked, puzzled. Elsa sighed and sat down on a chair.

'I still can not believe I'm doing this.'

"You have served us faithfully for many years, haven't you?" They nodded."I believe you and know that you will not betray me. Look, I found Hans while I was riding and-" Gerda and Kai gasped.

"I'm so sorry for cutting you off, but... You mean Hans, as Prince Hans of the Southen Isles?" She asked fearfully. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I could not leave him in such a state because he would probably die, and that would then stay in my mind forever. Even though he deserves death. I just want you to take care of him. I'll ask the guards to guard in front of the door so that no one goes here. Please do not tell anyone about this. Especially not Anna!" She replied. Gerta gave her a warm smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Of course we will not tell anyone . Your secret is safe with us." She said. Elsa truned smile and went out of room where she found Anna who almost knocked her off her feet.

"Oh, my! Sorry Elsa- I'm mean, Queen Elsa. I have some news !" She said , happily Jumping up and down. Elsa smiled, even though it was not exactly a real smile. It was a little bit warm smile behind which was hidden many secrets.

"New guest came! It's Prince Dominik of Mandelle! He stays here because of business. He is somewhere in the guest room. I think he's here..." She pulled Elsa aside and reached for the handle of the guest room where was Hans. Elsa's eyes widened and sHe quickly pulled her sister back.

"No!" She yelled. Anna looked at her strangely.

"I mean- There's no need for that. I'll See him later!" Elsa panicked. Anna slowly nodded and moved away from the door.

"All right, then. I'm Just going to... see Kristoff. Bye." She waved her hand goodbye and ran out to Kristoff. Elsa sighed in relief. She turned left and went to her room. On the side were the guards who, in Elsa's opinion, were unnecessary because she knew how to protect herself. She came to one of them.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" She asked them. The guards nodded.

"Yes, your highness." One of them replied.

"Can you please go to one of the guest rooms. Fifth in a row on the left. Go there and guard at the door. Do not let anyone in or out unless I allow to. Kai and Gerta can only go in that room. And no buts, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She told them, and then entered the room. As she entered, she could hear the footsteps of the guards slowly disappearing. Elsa slowly came to the desk that where she found a large pile of paper. She sighed and went to work, but it did not last long. She just couldn't concentrate. All the time she was imagining all sorts of reactions of her sister when she would hear for Hans, but she also knew that she couldn't hide the secret forever. At least not in front of Anna. Elsa slowly leaned on the table and buried her head in hands.

'I'm such a bad sister... Just please, understand. That's all I need...'

* * *

A/N: Well hello there, people! As you can see, I uploaded new chapter. And I made a new OC; Prince Dominik of Mandelle. I'm not going to tell you much about him, I'll tell just one fact; I'm going tooo eat you aliveeee with hiiim.

On latest chapter, I haven't really got much reviews, follows and favorites but hey, who am I to complain! I'm happy to know at least some people like it. Thank ya all! Oh! And happy Easter!

Please, if you like it or whatever, be free to leave review! Or maybe follow or favorite. C'mon people, I don't bite!

'Till next time, Elsa Alicorn.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter V

Say something, I'm giving up on you

By : Elsa Alicorn

* * *

Sun was slowly rising and the cold breeze was slowly blowing around. In the castle, Elsa was sleeping peacefully on a table with papers sticked to her left cheek . After a few seconds, she slowly opened her big, blue and tired eyes. She yawned, stretched and looked outside

"Was I sleeping that long?... mmm seemed like a few seconds..." She got up and went to the bathroom. After that, she changed. She wore a dress similar to dress what she wore on the coronation day, just red. Her hair was left in a french braid. Then, she went out into the hall and quietly walked to the door of the room where Hans was. Security guards who were standing there bowed her and moved aside so that she can enter the room. She paused for a second, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. There she found Kai asleep on a chair in the corner of the room and Gerta which flew around Hans.

"H-hey," Elsa greeted with little, but warm smile on her face. Gerta gasped and ran to Elsa.

"Oh, my! I'm So sorry, my Queen. I was just-" Elsa raised her hand to signal her to stop talking.

"I understand. No need to explain." She gave her warm smile and turned to Hans who lay motionless on the smile slowly disappeared from her pale face.

"Is-is he alright?" She asked, not moving sight with his injured face.

'Why do I even care?' Gerta put her hand on her shoulder. Elsa jumped and turned her head toward Gerta, which gave her a small, shaky smile. Or at least she tried.

"We do not know yet. He Has burns on his face and hands, few broken ribs, and cuts everywhere, especially on the back. He is in seriously bad condition. First few days are crucial. If he survives, then his chances of survival will be bigger, but not so safe. And if he survives, it'll take a few weeks him to heal." She looked into her big, blue eyes.

"But, you know that his life is not the only problem. What are you going to do with your sister? How are you going to tell her about all... this?" She asked. Elsa turned away from her and looked at the floor below.

"I do not know... I-I do not know. I don't know what to do... I'm such a failure!" Elsa said on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, your Highness. However, if you ask me, I think I better get it over with. If she later finds out, she could be really mad at you and she would never forgive you because you lied to her face. Yes, she'll be mad, but she will understand why you did it. You know you can't run away from everything, and certainly not out of this." Gert soothed.

Elsa, you can't run away from this!

Hans' voice rang trough her head. Elsa bit her lip, gave her a small smile and hugged her. She thanked her and walked out into the hallway.

'Let's get this over with.' She took a deep breath and walked up to Anna's room. She paused for a second, took a deep breath and slowly knocked. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"I'M COMING!" And then she could hear the sound of breaking glass and some other things. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, Anna opened the doors.

"Oh, Elsa-I mean, Queen Elsa. What are you doing here?" Anna said happily and pulled Elsa into her room. When Elsa entered, she saw... a mess. She looked at Anna, who was smiling innocently .

"Ignore it. I tripped and ... just ignore it..." Anna looked at the floor, embarrassed. Elsa wanted to laugh sister clumsiness, but just couldn't. Elsa sat on Anna's messed bed and looked at her with a serious but at the same time frightened eyes. She knew what was was coming and she knew she would regret it, but she couldn't turn time back and fix all the mistakes she has made.

"We need to talk." She tried to tell it coldly, but she couldn't . Anna quickly ran to her and sat on the bed opposite her older sister.

"What happened? Am I in trouble? Was it because Kristoff or-" Elsa interrupted.

"No, no. It's Not your fault... It's about something else..." Anna felt the temperature in the room dropped for a couple of degrees.

"Just say it! I won't freak out. What is worse that can happen?" Anna asked. Elsa bit her lip.

'You have no idea...'

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I just-"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to-"

"Just tell me!"

"I found Hans and brought him back!" Elsa Yelled and then turned away from her sister so she couldn't see her reaction. After a few seconds Anna hugged Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa. how can it be wrong? You brought him back to where he belongs, in a prison cell! Now, what do you plan to do with him? Are you going to kill him for trying to escape or-" And once more, Elsa cuther off.

"No, Anna. You don't understand! I returned him back. Back to the castle! Was injured and on the verge of death. I was the one who took care of him yesterday, I'm the one who brought him here to recover! It I was all me!" Elsa Yelled. Tears slowly began to slide down Anna's cheeks and fell on her dress. Anna took a few steps back, shaking his head.

"No. That's not true. This can't be. He tried to kill us! He left me to die!" Anna Yelled in Elsa's face. Elsa knew it was wrong and that Anna was right, however, she was not such a person. She couldn't just go around and kill people just like that. But Anna obviously didn't care for it.

"Anna. We're all alive and well. He didn't kill us." She replied. Anna was even angrier when she heard it.

"Yes. He didn't kill us. But what would have happened if I hadn't sacrificed myself to save you? You'd Be dead!" Anna Yelled through tears. Elsa couldn't watch her sister in pain. She wanted to cry herself, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yes, but what would happen if he did not leave you there? I would never learn to control my powers! Everyone would freeze to death because of me! They would kill me!" Elsa yelled back, not thinking of the consequences. Anna raised her finger and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She stepped back a few steps and then ran out of the room.

"No! Anna, wait!" Elsa Yelled as she tried to get out of the mess in the room.

'How did she run out through this mess?' She asked herself while sticking to downed things on the floor. When she finally came out of the room, Anna had already disappeared somewhere. Elsa went to the guards and ordered them to find Anna. When they left, Elsa was upset and she went to her room. On the way to the room, she bumped into rather, someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Elsa opened her eyes and saw a beautiful young man in front of her. He had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, somewhere a head taller than Elsa. Elsa nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see where I was going and-" Before he finished, Elsa interrupted him .

"It's fine. Neither have I watched. You don't have to apologize." She mumbled, wanting to go in her room as soon as possible, which didn't happen because he kept talking.

"Oh, I'm so rude! My name is Dominik. Dominik of Mandelle." He replied. He took her hand and kissed it. Elsa felt little awkward.

"Nice to meet you. As you know, I'm the Queen Elsa. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some important things to do." She said coldly, trying to hide her real pain. The last thing she wanted was some stranger to pop out every second, asking is she alright. Dominik nodded and bowed his head.

"Oh, and would you like to... spend some time with me. You know, just to better know each other." He asked. Elsa looked in his brown eyes .

'I can't say no, can I?' After a few seconds of thinking, she gave up.

"Sure. I guess I can spare some free time..." She said, looking away.

'What am I doing?'

"Great! Well, see you next time, your Majesty." He bowed and left. Elsa sighed and left in her room. When she entered, she just jumped on the bed and cried.

"Oh, Anna. I'm So sorry." She sobbed loudly. She was scared. Scared and confused. She would ask herself why she saved him in the first place, but she did not have any reasonable answer. Any real reason why she did that, why she hurt her sister.

'Oh, god. What if she's lost? What if something really bad happened to her? What if she died? Oh, my. Anna, I hope you'll be alright. This is all my fault!' She sobbed even louder at the tought of her sister dead. And she felt so weak because she couldn't do anything to find her. She didn't know where Anna went. She could only hope that she will be well, and come back as soon as possible. Elsa raised her head from the wet pillow

"What have I done?"

* * *

A/N: Well, here you are! New chapter. I'm so sorry for keeping you wait for so long, but man I was busy. I have some problems in school, stupid internet doesen't work very good and before few days I had to travel to another town what was four hours away from my home, aaand then I had to go into another country *chough* Bosnia *chough*.

Again, I'm so sorry for the late update, but hey, at least I uploaded. And this chapter is longer than I thought it would be.

Thank you all for positive and supportive reviews! I luv you all! And, thank you for favorites and follows. I really appreciate!

Oh, and as you can see, I changed the story's name. I did it because it comes along with a plot of story. I know you're confused, but everything will be explained in later chapters. Aaand I was thinking about this story. It'll have a minimum ten chapter. It'll be a looong story!

AND PLEASE, SOMEBODY MAKE ME PICTURE FOR MY STORY? ANYBODY? BE KIND UND HILFE! Thanks!

I think that's all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope to see ya soon with next chapter!

Review, Favorute, Follow!

-Elsa Alicorn


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter VI

Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

By: Elsa Alicorn

• ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~

Night had fallen on the street Arendelle, accompanied with a soft, cool breeze. The snow was falling down slowly, and quietly covered streets and roads. The castle was all calm and peaceful. Sometimes there would be heard the sound of guards walking. In her room, Elsa was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. All night she was awake, thinking about all her mistakes she in her life. After a few minutes, she stood up. She was sick of lying. She went to the balcony. She lifted her head and looked up at the sky. Of course, it was empty and black.

'Just like my heart.' She still blamed herself for what happened to Anna. She was still not found. Her only consolation was that Olaf had come several times to comfort her, telling her that everything would be alright. But she knew it would not be. Her whole life was full of disappointments and sorrows, so why would this end well? She sighed and looked out. She started to create a blizzard.

Your sister is dead, because of you!

Once again, Hans' voice rang trough her head. She tried to get rid of it, but it just wouldn't go away. All guilty, all her failings were coming back to her. And she couldn't handle it anymore. She took the black hood and engraved out of the room. First, she went to the room where Hans' was. The guards let her in and she slowly opened the doors.

"Kai?" Kai turned and bowed.

"Your Highness." Elsa smiled. She looked to her left and saw Gerda sleep. She was sorry for them. She doesn't like to suffer them, but she musted until the situation is calm.

"Kai. I will leave you in charge of Kindom... I need to do... something. Can you do that?" She asked. Kai nodded. Elsa gave him a little smile. Then, she looked at Hans.

'You! You're the one who started all this! And still, I can't get rid of you! ' The ice slowly started to grow out around her. After a few moments, she jumped out of a daydream and without a word, ran out. When she finally arrived at the front door, she ordered the guards to bring her horse. Then she put a black hood over her head so that people would not recognize her. Then she heard the sound of hooves in the distance. It was her horse. When they brought her horse, Elsa sat on it. Before she left, one guard stopped her.

"Your Majesty. Are you sure you want to go alone at this hour?" Elsa turned her head towards him.

"Yes. Besides, I have my powers. So there is no need for me being followed." Before the guard could say anything else, Elsa disappeared in the distance.

While looking around for Anna, Elsa was thinking where she might be. Knowing her sister, probably somewhere where you would never expect. Then she remembered something. Every time something bothered her, Anna went to Kristoff. But, there was a problem. She didn't know where Kristoff lived. She knew that he lived somewhere in North Mountain, but never knew exactly where. She sighed, heading to her Ice Castle, hoping to find his sister and return her to safety.

• ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~

Elsa came to the middle of nowhere. From a distance she could see Arendelle which was covered with snow. She took a deep breath and stepped down from her horse. She Tied him to a tree and looked up at the sky. Sky was still cloudy and the snow was falling softly around. Elsa went alone for rest of her search. She knew that Anna must be there somewhere because Anna told exactly where to pass, but as she explained, Elsa wasn't listening. And she regretted it. She looked up at the sky. The sun is slowly coming out from a distance.

'Already?'She thought as she walked, looking for any clues that could say Anna went that way. But she had no luck. As the snow fell, it buried all the clues. She sighed and walked away, no matter where it led the way.

• ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~ ~ • • • ~ ~

After hours and hours of searching, Elsa stopped beside a rock. The strange thing is that the area around the stone was green, with lots of moss, and there was no tree above the rock. However, Elsa decided to ignore it. She just didn't have time for such things. She was more worried for her sister. She could be anywhere.

"Oh, Anna. I would do anything to find you... What have I done?" She sobbed quietly, alone. Suddenly, she heard something from behind her what sounded like...

"... Human Voice?" Elsa shook her head.

'No. I was probably imaging it. I haven't sleep for hours and-' Elsa woke up from her daydreamp by the same voice. This time, she heard where it came from. She turned around and poked her head slightly above the rocks. Not so far away, she heard something what was circling... something. That 'something' looked familiar to her. The small creatures with green hair. Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped.

"They are Trolls." She whispered to herself. "They are Trolls!" She said a little louder this time, but loud enough to be heard the trolls. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"Queen is back!" One of them shouted. Suddenly they all began to celebrate and came running to her. Elsa started to laugh and she hugged them them all. Or at least she tried to embrace everyone.

"Queen Elsa. What are you doing here?" Femine voice asked behind her. Elsa turned around and she faced young troll.

"Oh. I was searching for Anna. She was ang -" Another voice cut her off. But that voice sounded more familiar for Elsa.

"E- Elsa?" Elsa turned around and faced Anna, who was silently laying on the cold ground. Their eyes met, and Elsa felt shiver run trough her body. Elsa took a few steps foward.

"Anna?" She tried to reach out for her, but her sister pushed her away.

"No, go away!" She shouted. Elsa's heart was breaking into pieces.

'Now I understand how she felt like when I shut her out.' Elsa thought on the edge of tears.

"Please, Anna. Just let me explain..." Elsa pleated. Anna just shook her head.

"I think you said enough." Anna turned away from her elder sister and she closed her sleepy eyes, trying to calm down. Elsa ran up to her. She put her arm on Anna's shoulder, trying to help a little bit, but Anna didn't seem to care.

"Get away from me!" She pushed away Elsa. "You knew he tried to kill us, and yet, you helped him! Why, Elsa? Why would you do that to me? To us?!" Anna asked through tears. Elsa tried her best to show no emotion. She took a big breath.

"Anna, don't you want to know why did he do all this? What was his motive for it? Did you think that people are born evil? Well, I know that there is a reason and explanation, and I want to find it!" Elsa said as calmly as she could. Anna began to cry even more.

"I do not care for a stupid reason! I don't care for him! You don't understand me! You don't know how it feels when you lose someone you really love! When someone you love becomes an evil and cruel! Yes, I love Kristoff with all my heart, but that pain me never left. Did you really think that if I laugh, I'm happy? Do you really think that, Elsa? Are you doing anything except work and responsibilities? I forgot how to have fun with you. It's like you disappeared in the half year! It's like you're not my sister at all!" Elsa couldn't stand it any longer. She started to cry and she turned away from her sister.

"Yes. Yes, I know." She spoke Quietly. Anna turned back to her with question look what that was drawn all over her face. "Do you think it was easy to tell 'no' to your sister when she needed you the most? Do you think it was easy to watch the person you love freezing to death just because of you? Do you really think I don't understand?" Anna remained silent. She advoided look at Elsa and looked at the ground. Elsa sighed and turned around.

'It's best to let it go.' She thought as she walked away. All eyes were on Elsa. Elsa turned and looked at Anna for the last time.

"Goodbye, Anna." One crystal tear ran down her cheek as she walked away.

* * *

Here I am , once again .

Feeling lost but now and then .

I breathe it in to let it go ...

And I'm back! With new upload, of course! Man, it took me really long to upload! As I said, I had many tests and little time. And I guess I'll have even less free time this week. I'm drowning in tests! And with that I have something else to do. So sorry that you will wait a long time, but it's the end of the school year and people are bombarding me with everything.

To be honest, I thought this chapter will be small, but man, it turned out it's long enough! And it's even more awesome than I thought it'll be!

Well, I hope you like it. And wish me luck with school! I'll really need it... :/

Review? Favorite? Follow?


End file.
